User talk:Esperancia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nico Nico Douga Singer´s Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clear page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for your patience to let other users see the blog post. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 16:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : You can't believe how happy I am. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :'D Esperancia 17:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Hello. :D Yep. Except in the drawing, my hair sticks up more, whereas in reality, it's smoother. Yay I'm inspiring *^* Ren's Cite Reference If it's the part about Mari-san, I hope it's alright to cite to tumblr since it's no longer on Ren's communty. Thanks. ^^ Yoppei Well, I found him singing a song on YouTube, full-sized the screen, Print-screened, pasted on MS paint, cropped, saved, and wa-la. Unfortunately, I don't remember the title of the song, because it's in Japanese. Sorry. DX Hihi :D Hi~ 8D I shall call you my sempai~ *hugs* I hate being the bearer of bad news You're right xD Sorry Ahh! Alright, I'm sorry! Wonders if this is how to sign then...Aeirwen 02:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Aeirwen...? Ah! Sou! Thank you. ^^ Aeirwen 01:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! >-< I'm really sorry about that!! Yuruguchi 09:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) lol.. Thank you for telling me~ xD I always forget to put it.. Yuruguchi 09:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Please bear with me D: I haven't used wikia before so, I apologise for any mistakes I make in advance. (I know there will be a truckload few. D:) As soon as I figure out how things work, I will try my best to fill some empty pages! Thank you for reviving this. I'm sure it will help some people moving into this scene. Also, am I allowed to make a blog post to introduce myself and ask who are regular contributors/users? Ceiweion 21:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Waah~ Thank you for noticing! I'm glad to be helping out, even just a little bit. :D {C I'll carry on doing my best! >w< Ceiweion 14:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) How to edit Rectangular boxes Good day, Esperancia. I don't know how to edit/change certain subjects on a nico douga singer's.....box, thingie (^^;). I've clicked on the edit button, but couldn't find what I wanted to edit. Diolacov 19:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Diolacov Collab: Kotone Ohhh it's here!! It took two minutes to mix too... Well maybe a bit longer. xD http://www.box.net/shared/g1n1axdcxevsbcj6zk40 Kotoneko 09:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Kotone Is there anything really to talk about right now? You're free to come onto MSN though ^-^ Kotoneko 11:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Kotone Nee Nee How's the illustration for Magnet going? Oh we simply must talk,dollface! Oh my god it's a mixture of posh talk and 50's slang! :O Hope, do you mind coming on MSN, I wanna suggest something! Kotoneko 09:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Kotone Hoopppeeeee, I got something I want to send you over MSN. Kotoneko 14:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Did you end up getting the illustration done last night? 10:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I didn't end up getting the preview for the illustration at all xD EDIT: ACH! this was Kotone BTW xD I might attempt colouring it as well, Hope! ^-^ *colouring used to be Koto's specialty- maybe not so much now xD* OMG I LOVE THE SERIOUS VERSION THOUGH! We sound sooooo smexy... Collab: Chahan Yep. Thanks. 'w' Yep. E-mail notifications FTW. Alright, thanks. :) Thanks. I'll get to it as soon as possible. Oh. Go ahead. :> Okay. Thank you. ^_^ First illustration completed Wow, it really took a while. 6 days! But I finished colouring just now! Thank You for Helping Me (^ ^) Oh, I see, okay. I have wanted to ask some questions about some of the topics of some of the Nico Douga Singers' template boxes (^ ^; ) to you, if, that is alright with you... And also, please pardon my late response to you, (>////<; )! I am usually on an ipad and since that it lacks an adobe flash player, I was unable to do as much as I wanted to.. Diolacov 14:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Diolacov MSN Let's meet on MSN! 話したい! :D Kotoneko 08:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much for maintaining this wikia!! I'm pretty happy to see how this wikia has grown quite a bit since its birth... :D but sorry for a lot of my mistakes. ^^; Thanks again! Kurousagi 02:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Kurousagi Neee~ Sorry if I'm being a niusance... nusance... nusanse... a hassle. I've been sending you PMs over YouTube but you didn't reply. I just was wondering how the illustrations were coming along~ Kotoneko 13:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Avatar illustrator How do you add a avatar Illustrator when there isn't a letter for them? ex. I wanna add ohagi@tsuitta (おはぎ＠ついった) but there isn't an "O" which I can edit. Also how do you add a category page? is that for admins only? Starikun 02:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Account Do you think it would be good idea to make a youtube account for the wiki and make playlists for the utaites? Starikun 19:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even notice that AmonDerevex had playlists for a lot of utaites OTL that would have saved me a lot of time in making soraru's. Would you rather that you make the account or me? I think that maybe we should put up the username and password up so that other people could make playlists using that account, but I'm afraid that it might get out of hand Starikun 22:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) My Youtube account is hinomichan Starikun 03:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial Also if you don't mind I added a section in the tutorial since some people seem to have a problem with this also. If you think that method of explaining is better, I wouldn't minding editing the tutorial. Also I think that you might need to put the link to the tutorial higher because I don't think many people see it (>.>) sorry (_ _|||) if I'm being too pushy - Starikun 22:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Lon's Album Lon has more than 14 songs in her album Non Vocaloid Song Just wondering, since there are some songs I want to add to some of the Utaite's song list but they're not VOCALOID songs this seems like a VOCALOID oriented community... Melonramune 21:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : moving this for her^^ Starikun 02:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Banner I feel that you need to make a banner of some sort that tells people to read the tutorial before they edit. Kinda like this site http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nimbasa_City where they have a banner that says "Please remember to follow the manual of style and code of conduct at all times." Starikun 06:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright :) and yea I think that 25 should be enough...I haven't come across an album that has exceeded that amount... Starikun 04:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Oops~! Sorryyyy~~! I didn't know that!! >.< Well, the source is from: Photo, more exactly from here: Choucho I'll upload it again with the source, and sorry for the trouble!! (>.<) SweetestWish 10:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox I'm just wondering but how do you make a sandbox for yourself? Starikun 23:30, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Haha I figured so since you haven't been active for a bit. Alright I see now :) I thought there was some special way to do it lol Sure I don't mind being an admin ^_^ Starikun 02:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) YT singers page A-ano, Esperancia-san D: I'm newbie and I just accidentally delete all of the edit in the Proposed YouTube Singer! TAT I really don't know why!!~~ Please help meeeee ; A ; If I have to type about the YT singers that listed in there, I will do it again! I know and remember all of the YT singers there! D: U-um thankssss. (this is my first time post in the talk page too) AISU913 09:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) aww gosh I feel bad as I was reading this since I found it funny OTL well on to my original purpose~ Starikun 22:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Email Somehow I'm feeling a bit "iffy" with adding the email information onto the utaite's pages....I know its public and all but at the very least it doesn't fit into the "external links" section... well... now I'm trying to figure out what to do with them...... Starikun 22:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of maybe making a section for that on the infobox template? Starikun 01:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Ah another thing I want to add is that if you could change the automated message after someone edits for the first time to say something on terms of "If you have any questions please check out the Tutorial/Guidelines page first! If you have any additional question then please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if can help!" Starikun 21:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Since I didn't hear back from you, and we've had nothing but positive feedback from every other wiki involved, I've gone ahead and added the banner. If you decide you don't want to participate, feel free to remove it, but we're hoping you'll come along for the ride. :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC)